I Wanna be Real Daughter!
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: "Kuakui aku memang bukan manusia, tapi bisakah aku diperlakukan seperti anak manusia? kumohon, hanya sehari saja." fic ByaRuki pertama saia, spesial untuk tripleF a.k.a FanFiction Festival I, mind to RnR?


Bleach © tite Kubo  
>warning: OOC, Typo(S), missing type, gaya bahasa yang hancur, memusingkan dan lain-lain.<p>

fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Fanfiction Festival I, dan saya mengambil genre sci-fi, tapi maaf jika reader sekalian tak menemukan unsure sci-finya. -saia memang author **baka** sih- /w/)a *disambit reder*

oke silakan dinikmati -?-

Wanna be real daughter

.

.

**Kara Kura 2719**

Kara Kura sebuah kota megapolis yang memiliki kemajuan teknologi yang pesat. Kota yang amat ramai dengan berbagai hal canggih yang menyelubunginya. Kota yang tak pernah tidur, kota yang tak pernah sepi, tapi hal itu tak berlaku di hari ini. Sebuah badai tahunan tengah melanda, hingga membuat kota tak pernah selengang ini. Hanya air yang terlihat mengguyur gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Semua jadwal penerbangan lokal, domestik, hingga luar angkasa ditunda dan tak sedikit yang dibatalkan, akibat hujan deras yang tiada henti.

Seperti sekarang, siang hari ini begitu terasa dingin. Ah hujan masih turun, kau melihat jalanan di hadapanmu. Sepi, kau tak bisa melihat desing mobil-mobil tanpa roda yang melayang rendah diatas jalanan. Kau juga tak bisa melihat balon udara milik penjuak es krim atau untuk sekedar melihat pesawat **ulak-alik** dari mars. Yang terlihat hanya pandangan kabur gedung-gedung berbentuk kubah ataupun oval pencakar langit dibalik jendela. Hujan begitu deras menguyur Kara Kura Polis. Sekarang kau memilih untuk menatap kosong rinai air langit itu.

Kau merasa bosan, mansion di rumah ini begitu luas untuk tubuh kau sudah bosan bermain di sana. Tak ada yang menarik lagi bagimu, kau tak pernah merasa sekosong ini sebelumnya. Amethyst dari rongga mata **robot**mu berkalang dengan kristal bening. Robot, ya robot. Kau memang hanya sebuah robot. Walau wujudmu tersamar oleh _silikon_ yang dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga rangka bajamu tersamar oleh sosok anak gadis manis berusia delapan tahun, dengan mata violet besar yang begitu menggemaskan, tapi kau tetap sebuah robot.

Ah kembali pada ekspresi yang tercetak diwajah manusiamu, ekpresi sedih yang amat mendalam. Tuanmu atau lebih tepannya profesor yang menciptakanmu, memang telah memasang program emosi, tapi air mata dalam rongga itu bukan berasal dari program canggih sang profesor. Ah itu berasal dari lubuk hati tak kasat mata yang entah darimana bisa menyusup dalam tubuh kaku seorang android sepertimu.

Haruskah sang profesor mengetahuinya? Dan haruskah ia merasa bangga bahwa proyek ciptaanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata tanpa perintah dari **CPU**nya? Ah tidak, sang professor mungkin akan menyesal telah bertindak sejauh ini, apalagi jika ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Kembali padamu yang masih menatap sendu hujan. Matamu memang berkaca-kaca tapi tak satupun kristal air bening yang meluncur turun. Mereka masih setia berkilauan di mata violet indahmu. Semenatra di luar, langit seolah mengerti duka dalam hatimu dan menurunkan hujan seolah air itu berasal dari kedua matamu.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Harusnya kan kau tak memiliki perasaan seperti manusia, bukan? Memeng kau dirancang memiliki emosi, tapi emosi itu akan muncul jika mastermu yang memerintah, _benar_? selebihnya kau tak lebih dari robot. tapi kenapa? Seolah kau memiliki jalan pikiran sendiri yang membuatmu begini.

Oh baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang membuatmu jadi melawan program.

.

.

**Flashback **

**Kara Kura 2715**

.

Hari itu mendung tak seperti biasa, di luar udara bertiup dingin membuat rangka baja yang menopang tubuhmu mendingin, walau rangka itu terbungkus silikon terbaik tetap saja terasa dingin, mesin dalam tubuhmu tak mampu menghantarkan suhu panas dari pembakarannya. Singkatnya kau dingin. Kau selalu dingin, tak pernah bisa menghangat.

Walau wajahmu tak pernah lepas dari ekspersi ceria, walau bibirmu tak henti mengangkat senyum dan seberapa kerasnya kau memancarkan bola binar yang menggemaskan. Kau sadar kau hanyalah robot _humanoid_. Terlebih saat kau mendengar suara '_Tou-sama_' yang berkata pada rekannya siang itu.

Setelah kau mengantarkan teh hangat pada mereka, kau tak segera pergi. Bukan niat untuk menguping, **bukan**. Tali sepatumu lepas. jadi kau berhenti , berjongkok dan menalikannya membuat simpul kupu-kupu sederhana yang manis. Setelah kau rasa sudah pas kau mulai beranjak pergi, sebelum kau mendengar namamu disebut. Kau segera membeku ditempat.

"Jadi itu Rukia? Ciptaan barumu?" tanya Urahara, pria berambut _light yellow_ dalam balutan jas putih panjang khas Ilmuan. Pria itu adalah teman 'Tou-sama'mu.

"Ya, sudah setahun terakhir dia menemaniku." Jawab tou-samamu sambil menatap foto seorang wanita muda yang wajahnya hampir seratus persen mirip denganmu.

"Benar-benar mirip Hisana ya." Kata Kisuke sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Ya karena aku memang mendesainnya begitu."

Kini Byakuya, tou-samamu menatap jendela tipis yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan kebun sakura diluar, sendu eskpersinya tak pernah berubah.

"Jadi kau menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Hisana, Byakuya?"

"Mungkin, tapi tidak itu hanya robot, tak akan pernah menjadi manusia."

"Yah aku tau, kau belum siap menerimanya karena robotmu itu belum sempurna kan?"

"Ya, semua robot ciptaanku tak pernah bertahan lebih dari lima tahun."

"Jadi kau tak mampu berpisah dengannya?"

"Aku bodoh membuatnya mirip dengan Hisana, itu sama saja menabur garam diatas luka."

"Aku tau perasaanmu byaku, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, menjaga jarak agar aku tak mencintai robot itu seperti Hisana."

"Itu sulit."

"Aku tahu itu," dan Byakuya kembali menatap langit mendung di ufuk barat, "sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi ya."

.

.

Ya kau tidak pernah bisa menjadi Hisana, ibu. Dan kau tak bisa jadi Rukia, anak. Dan mulai saat itu kau merasakan sakit di dadamu. Seharusnya hal yang mustahilkan jika kau bisa merasakan sakit? Kau segera berlari dari tempat itu, berusaha meredam dentuman kakimu agar mereka tak menyadari bahwa kau telah mendengar percakapan mereka.

**End of flashback**

Oh jadi itu ya yang membuatmu berduka? Secara tak sengaja kau mendengar percakapan mereka? Kau menunduk saat itu, kau merasa tak pantas menjadi Hisana, kenapa? padahal wajah kalian kuakui bagai pinang dibelah dua. Benar-benar mirip walau poni kalian sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak bisa, aku hanya _android_." Celetukmu diantara keheningan. Kepada siapa kau berkata? Kepadakukah? si butiran debu kasat mata?

Aku melihatmu, sungguh merana sekali kau, sebuah besi yang kesepian hingga debupun kau ajak bicara. Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya sebuah debu yang tak mungkin bisa membalas perkataanmu. Tak mungkin juga bisa menghiburmu.

Sekarang kau bersandar di tembok dan merosot duduk. Didalam pemikiramu bergumul berbagai pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab, perkataan yang tak pernah terucap dan rencana-rancana yang tak pernah terlaksana.

"apakah tou-sama itu menyayangiku?" bisikmu pelan,

"apa tujuannya menciptakanku?"

Sekarang kau bertanya kembali padaku sang debu, tapi aku tak dianugerahi tuhan sebuah mulut, jadi tak mungkin aku bisa menjawabmu. Aku hanya bisa melayang di udara dan menyaksikan semua. Seperti seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat televisi. Tapi apa iya ya, profesor jenius itu menyayangimu? Menyayangimu dalam arti sebenarnya? Apakah pria itu merasa menyayangimu sebagai anaknya?

Teman-teman debuku yang lain terlalu sombong untuk berbagi cerita padaku, hingga aku tak tau juga jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ini, sekali lagi maaf ya?

Kini kau memejamkan matamu, pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Hanya mengingat itu ternyata susah ya? bahkan kau sampai merasakan sesak dalam paru-parumu. Sepertinya kau memang bukan android biasa ya? Mungkin ada peri ajaib yang menaburkan debu sihirnya. Mungkinkah? Tapi masa iya di jaman _sains_ yang sudah maju ini masih ada makhluk fantasi dalam legenda itu? Ah aku pusing, hei mungkin juga ada ya? Buktinya aku bisa bercerita pada kalian? Lupakan itu.

.

.

"Sudah empat tahun sejak hari itu ya?" celetukmu lagi, eh?

"huh berarti usiaku sudah hampir lima tahun, kurang sehari lagi." Kini kau berdiri kembali menatap jendela berkabut itu.

Ah besok adalah harinya ya? Waktu lima tahun bagimu sungguh terasa amat singkat. Apa itu yang membuatmu menangis? Karena masa hidupmu akan berakhir? Kau menunduk lesu, tangan mekanikmu mencengkram kuat tepian jendela. Diluar hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"pim" terdengar bunyi klakson yang begitu kau kenali, itu suara klakson mobil tou-samamu. Ah kini kau telah merubah ekspresimu, ini adalah perintah dari program. Wajahmu kembali ceria, dan kembali kau menarik bibimu mengukir seulas senyuman. Kau segera menuruni tangga, kaki mungilmu dengan gesit berlari menghampiri pintu garasi dan membukanya. Sebuah mobil hitam, tanpa roda melayang rendah diatas tanah, itu adalah salah satu jenis kendaraan anti gravitasi. Saat pintu terbuka, mobil itu segera masuk, perlahan mobil itu mendarat pelan dan memijak tanah dengan sempurna saat mesinnya berhenti bekerja. Pintu mobil itu terangkat perlahan dan seorang pria berambut panjang tergerai dengan mata hitam keabu-abuan keluar dari balik.

"_Okaeri, _tou-sama." Sapamu menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan singkat darinya. Sedikit rasa kecewa membersit pada dirimu, tapi ini sudah biasa. Tak perlu waktu lama buatmu untuk segera mengekor pria itu. Segera meraih jas yang ia serahkan dan membawakannya.

"Apa perlu saya buatkan minum? Tou-sama pasti sangat lelah, teh hijau mungkin sangat berguna di hari hujan seperti ini." Tawarmu sesopan mungkin, berusaha menunjukan sikap baikmu padanya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa." Jawab pria itu dingin. Ah dia memang selalu bersikap dingin padamu. Aku yakin hatinya lebih dingin dibanding rangka besimu. Dan ucapannya segera membuatmu membatu ditempat. Harusnya kau tak perlu sepeti itu bukan? Hal itu sudah sering terjadi.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini kau ingin sekali begitu. Ya luapan emosimu sudah tak bisa lagi kau tahan. Sudah cukup, sekarang lah saatnya. Saat untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Kalian harus bicara.

"_Chotto ne_! tou-sama!" Panggilmu, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Dia menoleh, menatapmu dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Iris abu-abu yang dingin.

"Apa lagi?"

Kini kau menunduk, menatap sepatu kainmu yang berwarna hitam dan lantai pualam yang kau pijak. Kau mulai mengumpulkan keberanianmu, dengan suara pelan yang menyakitkan kau mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin bicara, tou-sama."

"Bicaralah." Katanya perlahan, memberikan izin untukmu berbicara.

Kau menghela nafas sejenak dan kini kau mendongak, menatap langsung permata tajam berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Apakah selama ini tou-sama menganggapku sebagai anak?" Tanyamu pada akhirnya. Ya akhirnya kau meledakkan emosimu, membuat pria itu terperanjat, "apa selama ini tou-sama menyayangiku?"

Ledakan kedua. Hening menyapa kalian berdua, Byakuya kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan berusaha menjawab tapi kau mendahuluinya,

"Tou-sama pasti berkata bahwa itu petanyaan bodoah iya kan? Dan pasti Tou-sama akan menyuruhku diam? Aku tahu aku ini hanya robot, aku tahu jika tou-sama membuaku karana tou-sama merindukan Ibu Hisana iya kan? Tapi aku ingin tahu apakah tou-sama benar-benar menganggapku seperti manusia?"

Ledakan ketiga, rangkaian kalimat yang tak terduga yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah humanoid membuat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki terperanjat tak percaya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" tanyanya padamu dengan pandangan kaget dan tidak pernah menyangka. Kau kembali menghirup banyak oksigen dan kembali mengeluarkan ledakan emosi yang ke empat.

" Karena selama ini aku tak pernah menerima sikap hangat dari tou-sama, jadi aku mengambil keputusan bahawa tou-sama tak lebih mengangapku sebagai robot, dan sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk jadi manusia, tou-sama tak pernah menganggapku."

Shock ya Byakuya benar-benar merasa shock, ternyata, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa robot buatannya bisa berkata seperti itu. Apakah dia merasa melangkah terlalu jauh?

"Maafkan aku."

"Tou-sama, besok bukankah ulang tahunku yang ke-lima? sebagai hadiah bolehkah untuk sehari saja tou-sama mau menganggapku sebagai anak? Bukan sebagai robot, tapi sebagai Rukia anak tou-sama? Boleh kah?" Dan kini Kristal bening yang sejak tadi hanya berkalang di pelupuk matamu berhasil meluncur cepat diatas pipi putihmu.

Byakuya terkejut, merasa tertohok tak pernah menyangka android sepertimu dapat berkata seperti itu. Kau mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku mohon, hanya sehari saja."

"Maafkan aku, Rukia." Dan Byakuya pun memeluk tubuh mungilmu yang dingin itu. Inilah jawabanya pria itu. Ya dia mengabulkanpermohonanmu, ah kau sangat gembira sekali. Semantara kau tak tau bahwa Byakuya juga meneteskan air matanya.

"Maaf atas sikapku padamu Rukia, tak seharusnya kau mendapat perlakuan sepeti ini dariku." Bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi cerah telah menyambut awal hari mereka. Hujan dari kemarin siang telah berhenti menyisakan aroma basah di seluruh penjuru kota. Genangan air hujan di beberapa tempat tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari. Hari ini kau telah bersiap memakai pakaian terbaikmu dan mendandani dirimu agar terlihat rapih. Kini kau berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk tou-samamu.

Tak berapa lama orang yang kau nantikan akhirnya turun dari anak tangga. Memakai hakama biru laut, pakaian favoritnya di pagi hari sepeti ini. Penampilan santainya jika sedang tidak berada di laboratorium. Tak ada jubah putih, tak ada alat canggih yang ia bawa. Hanya hakama biasa. Itulah dia, itulah Byakuya.

"Tou-sama, selamat pagi." Sapamu seceria mungkin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"hn." Jawaban singkat yang seprti biasa. Ah kau mereasa sedikit kecewa, Byakuya telah kembali seperti biasa. Apakah dia telah lupa dengan janjinya semalam?

"Hari ini aku memebuat sarapan favorit tou-sama." Katamu kini mulai gugup dan benar benar takut jika dai lupa akan janjinya.

"Hn." Lagi lagi ia hanya menjawab singkat, teramat sangat singkat. Kini kau benar-benar kecewa.

"Ah tou-sama mungkin sudah lupa." Katamu dalam hati. Sebelumya kau berharap setelah kejadian kemarin Byakuya akan lebih hangat padamu. Minimal membalas sapaanmu dengan rangkaian kalimat seperti _"Ya selamat pagi,"_ atau _"apa tidurmu nyenyak?"_ Atau mungkin _"wah kau berdandan cantik sekali, anak tou-sama!"_ sepertinya hal itu tak akan pernah terwujud.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dalam hening. Kau tetap diam di tempatmu sambil menunduk, Sementara Byakuya hanya menghabiskan sarapanya dalam diam, kau sendiri tidak ikut sarapan tentu karena itu bukan makanan yang cocok untuk seorang robot. Semalam batreimu telah di isi ulang hingga kapasitas penuh. Akhirnya sarapan hening itu berakhir. Byakuya bengkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tou-sama mau kemana?" Tanyamu karena tidak seperti biasa ia segera meninggalkan ruang makan, bisanya ia akan membuka tablet pad sekedar membaca berita terakhir tentang perkembangan Kara kura sambil menikmati segelas _ocha_. Byakuya menoleh menatapmu leket-lekat dengan pandangan datarnya. Membuatmu kembali mereasa begitu gugup.

"Maaf, jika pertanyaan saya menyinggung, tou-sama." Kini kau membungkuk takzim, takut bila Byakuya marah.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, bukankah aku harus bersiap untuk mengantarmu pergi keluar? Kau sendiri sudah berpakaian begitu rapi." Sebuah rangkaian kalimat terpanjang dan terkesan lebih hangat yang pernah Byakuya lontarkan padamu. Kini ia bebalik melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Kau tidak percaya, dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya kemarin. Ya perlahan kau merasa begitu bahagia, seolah bunga bunga bertaburan di sekitarmu. Dan tak sadar kau melompat gembira tanpa tahu bahwa Byakuya menatapmu dari balik tembok sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou_ Tou-sama!"

.

Kini kalian telah berada dipusat keramaian, lebih tepatnya chappy land. Sebuah taman ria yang melayang diudara dan memiliki berbagi wahana yang menyenangkan. Banyak anak anak seusiamu disini, Rukia. Mereka tampak sengan sekali kedua tangan mereka digandeng oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ah kau menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Kau ingin meresa seperti mereka.

"Ah tidak aku bukan seperti mereka, tidak aku tidak berhak." Kau bergumam sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sepertinya Byakuya mendengar apa yang kau gumamkan, tangan besarnya segera meraih tangan mungilmu. Kali ini kau terkejut dan tidak menyangka. Byakuya menggandengmu. Ah betapa kau merasakan hangat dalam gengganmannya. Ya hari ini Byakuya berperan sebagai tou-samamu.

"Sekarang mana yang kau ingin kan?" tanya Byakuya padamu.

"Aku ingin naik itu, tou-sama!" serumu ceria, yah kau kini terlihat tak ubahnya seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun, berlarian kesana kemari, merengek manja minta ini dan itu. Dan Byakuya menurutinya, dalam diam. Balon dan boneka chappy kini telah beralih dalam lengkuhanmu dan semua wahana telah kau coba. Sepanjang hari ini kau telah bisa meluapkan ekpresi, mulai dari hal lucu saat melihat badut ataupun makhluk seram yang membuatmu takut dirumah hantu. Kau juga bebes memeluk Byakuya sepuasmu, menggendeng tanggannya tanpa rasa segan. Tapi itu semua belum cukup bagimu.

"Tou-sama, aku mau senyumanmu," celetukmu dipenghujung senja, "ayo kita kesana dan tou-sama harus tersenyum ya?" Pintamu sambil menunjuk sebuah _photobox_.

Byakya namapak kaget, jujur saja sejak kemarin ia merasa bersalah, dan sejak kemarin ia baru sadar bahwa anak itu sangat ia sayangi, beru kemarin ia menyadari bahwa sifatnya yang dingin tak mungkin bisa menghalangi rasa sayangnya pada robot itu. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa robot itu tak pernah menuruti program yang selama ini dirancang untuknya.

"Ayo ya!" pintamu lagi membuyarkan lamunan Byakuya. Pria tampan itu kini menatapmu dan perlahan sebuah senyuman merekah diwajahnya. Kau menghela nafas lega,

"Ayo kita kesana." Dan tanpa terduga olehmu dia mengangkatmu menggendongmu dipundaknya dan berlari kecil mendekati photobox itu, kau sangat senang sampai sampai kau merasa bisa meledak kapan saja.

Disana kalian berfoto, menapakan ekpresi senang luar biasa, dan Byakuya memelukmu dengan penuh sayang. Ah kini malam telah datang berarti waktumu kian menipis kau mulai murung.

"Rukia, kenapa kau murung?"

"Ah tidak tou-sama, hanya saja waktuku kian tipis, sepertinya _hydrosolar _didalam batreiku sudah hampir habis." Jawabmu berusaha riang.

Hydrosolar itu adalah bahan inti dari batreimu. Bahan yang berasala dari penggabungan air dan gelombang sinar beta dari matahari yang di ekstraksi dalam sebuah chip kecil dalam batreimu, dan hidrosolar adalah penemuan Byakuya yang belum sempurna. Dan jika hydrosolarmu habis kau tak kan bisa lagi hidup, karena benda itu tak bisa dibuat ulang.

Byakuya merenung, dalam hati dia menyesal telah membuatmu, bukan karena ia membencimu, tapi ia menyesal selama lima tahun ini tak pernah menunjukan kasih sayangnya. Sejujurnya pria itu sangat menyayangimu, kau sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, pengganti anaknya yang kini bersama Hisana di suatu tempat yang Byakuya tak tahu dimana itu.

Dia menyesal karena lima tahun, watumu dihabisakan dalam rasa kesepian dan kesendirian. Byakuya benar benar menyesal.

"Tou-sama, melamun?" Tanyamu sambil menatap pria berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak, cobalah melihat disana itu!" Perintah Byakuya sambil menunjuk ke atas, kau segera mendongak menatap langit sudah dipenuhi kembang api berwana warni, bahkan diantaranya membentuk konfigurasi berbagai binatang dan benda.

"Tou-sama itu kucing kan?" tanyamu sambil melihat sebuah kembang api menyerupai kucing berlarian dilangit berbintang cerah itu.

"Ya, itu kucing. Kau mau memeliharanya?"

"Tidak, tak ada waktu." Kau terdiam lagi, Byakuya segera mendekapmu erat. Ah dekapan yang begitu hangat bukan? Selama sehari ini kau dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari tou-samamu. Selama sehari kau diperlakukan layaknya anak gadis berusia delapan tahunan.

"Tou-sama ayo kita pulang, aku ngantuk," celetukmu. Byakuya kini yang berubah sendu. Waktunya hampir habis.

"Baik, ayo pulang." Dan pria itu menggendongmu dipunggunggnya dan kau menyandarkan kepalamu diatasnya. Wangi aroma sakura yang lembut, kau bisa merasakannya menguar dari kulit Byakuya, hangat punggung Byakuya begitu hangat untuk seorang android seperti Rukia.

.

"Tou-sama tolong sebelum aku tidur ceritakan dongeng si tua _leprechaun_ dan si kecil _naiad_." Pintamu sambil menunjukan buku dongeng bersampul hijau dengan gambar pria tua dan anak kecil, mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

"Baiklah."

Kini kau telah berbaring di kamarmu, sementara Byakuya telah menyelimutimu dengan selimut hangat dan tebal lalu mengambil duduk didekatmu, menerima buku yang kau beri dan mulai membaca. Dengan antusias kau mendengarkannya.

"Pada suatu hari di hutan Riverndraw hiduplah seorang leprechaun tua bernama Alexis…" kau mulai merasakan kantuk mengelayuti matamu tapi kau terus memaksakan untuk terbuka dan mendengar cerita dari Byakuya.

Tik tok tik tok, detik jarum jam kukuk di dinding terus bergulir, sebentar lagi tengah malam. Beberapa menit lagi.

"Aruna si naiadpun bertanya pada alexis arti dari kehidupan, lemprechaun itu hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawabnya…" ah matamu kini terasa semakin berat, kantuk dan lelah mulai menjalari tubuh bajamu. Tapi kau ingin tahu akir dari cerita itu.

Tik…tok… tik… tok… Dua menit lagi… kau sudah tak mampu berkonsentrasi, seluruh tubumu mulai terasa kaku.

"Aruna akhirnya tau apa arti hidup itu dan berubah menjadi butir uap yang meyang…"

Tik tiga… tik… dua… tik… satu dan kau akhirnya menyerah dan menutup matamu.

"Tamat." Byakuya menutup buku cerita itu tepat saat jam kukuk tua di kamar berdentang. Bergema diselurih penjuru ruang di mansion itu. Pria bermata abu abu itu kini melirik gadis mungil yang tertidur disampingnya. Mata violet itu telah terkatup sempurna tak akan lagi tebuka untuk sekedar menunjukan binarnya. Ah tertutup untuk selamanya. Lengan bajanya kian mendingin, batrei gadis itu habis, rusak termakan usia dan tak kan bisa hidup lagi. Android itu pergi.

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, "Selamat tidur Rukia."

**#FIN**

"**Tou-sama… terimakasih sudah menjadi tou-sama yang sebenarnya buatku walau hanya satu hari. hari ini, aku merasa sangat senang. Pertamakalinya aku diperlakukan seperti anak biasa, bukan sebagai robot, aku sangat senang tou-sama mau bicara padaku, terimakasih telah menuruti semua permintaanku, terima kasih sudah tersenyum padaku, terima kasih banyak. Sebagai robot aku memang tidak sempurna. Maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu, maaf jika aku tak bisa sesuai dengan harapanmu tapi satu yang pasti terima kasih telah menciptakanku. Aku tak menyesal tercipta sebagai robot. Karena aku bukan robot biasa, iya kan? Tou sama?" **

**#Extra**

Musim dingin telah tiba, menurunkan suhu Kara Kura polis hingga hampir mendekati nol derajat, namun tetap saja kota itu tak pernah tidur, masih ramai dan masih padat. Walau butiran putih salju mulai turun, tank pengeruk salju tetap membersihkan jalanan, membuat jalanan tetap ramai dengan manusia dan padat dengan robot. Diketinggian berseliweran kendaraan anti gravitasi, bebrapa anak muda berkumpul dibeberapa sudut kota dengan **airboard** mereka. Sebuah papan luncur yang mampu meluncur di udara.

Ditengah keramaian itu seorang anak kacil tengah menangis, rambut hitamnya tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya mantari musim dingin. Dia sendirian dan ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya seseorang membuat anak itu terdiam sebentar, membuka matanya yang berwarna ungu tua, menatap orang yang menanyainya.

"Ibuku… ibuku hilang." Tuturnya terbata masih sesengrukan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ru… Rukia." Pria itu tersentak kaget, "dan siapa nama ibumu nak?"

"Hi…Hisana." Lagi-lagi pria itu tertegun, dan membelalak tak percaya. Tapi perlahan ekpresinya kembali melembut.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dia, tapi ibu bilang dia seorang professor di Kara Kura, namanya Kuchiki… Kuchiki Byakuya."

Dan pria berambut hitam panjang itu memeluk si anak kecil itu erat. Sementara si anak malah terkejut.

"Rukia!" panggil seorang wanita yang berlari menghampiri mereka, ah wanita itu juga terkejut sekarang demi melihat siapa orang dihadapannya, "Byakuya?" suara lirih terucap dari bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Hisana?"

**#BENAR BENAR TAMAT#**

.

A/N:

plakk gaje DX fic apa ini? Mana sci-finya? Kok malah family? Graaah *cakar-cakar tembok* panitia diterimakah fic ini?

Oke minna silahkan lempar saya kejurang! DX Kritik, saran, mau marah-marah, mau ngamuk pada saia? Silahkan kirim via review ya? hehe concret sangat saia terima ^w^)/ yosh se yaa di fic lain nya~


End file.
